Die Geschichte des Inuyokais Inu-no-Taisho
by InuyashaFan017
Summary: Diese Fanfiction soll die Lücke zwischen dem Anime Inuyasha und des Dritten Filmes füllen.


Die Geschichte des Inuyokais

Inu-no-Taisho

Vorwort

Ich habe mich dazu entschieden eine Fanfiction von Inuyasha zu schreiben, da ich als ich mir den von Inuyasha angesehen hatte. Habe ich mich gefragte, wie haben sich Izayoi und Inutaisho, die Eltern von Inuyasha, überhaupt kennengelernt? Wann Inuyasha gezeugt (1. April 1257) und wann er geboren (1. Dezember 1257) wurde? Immerhin sah man im nur das sein Vater starb und wie er zur Welt kam.

Also habe ich mir eine mögliche Situation ausgedacht und eine Geschichte dazu geschrieben.

Also falls euch meine Fanfiction gefällt und ebenfalls auf eine Idee zu einer weiteren Situation bringt, nur zu! Ich würde mich freuen weitere Geschichten zu lesen.

Damit ihr zwischen den Hauptcharakteren unterscheiden könnt, werde ich die Texte, wo sie sprechen, anders formatieren.

Inutaisho: Text – Fett.

Izayoi: Text – Kursiv.

Also habt

Viel Spaß

mit dieser Fanfiction!

Beginn einer Legende!

Im Schloss des blauen Mondes, welches im Zentrum der westlichen Länder Japans steht, herrscht großer Aufruhr. Der Anführer der Wachen eilte zum Herrn der westlichen Länder, um eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Herr, Herr! Wo seid ihr, Oyakata-sama?" ruft er durch das ganze Schloss.

Er erreicht die Gemächer des Lords.

„Was ist den los, Dayatora? Sprich!" sprach der Herr der westlichen Länder.

Dayatora trat in die Gemächer seines Herrn ein. Und berichtete ihm warum im Schloss ein solcher Aufruhr herrscht, denn er war noch vor wenigen Minuten im Land unterwegs gewesen.

„Sotara-sama! Lady Ayame liegt seit einer Stunde in den Wehen!" antwortete er Sotara.

Dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten.

„WARUM HAST DU MIR DAS NICHT SCHON VIEL EHER GESAGT, DU IDIOT!" schrie er den etwas verwirrten Inuyokai, der eines solchen Gefühlsaus-bruches von seinem Herrn nicht gewohnt war, an.

Und eilte an Dayatora vorbei, zu seiner Gefährtin in den Geburtsraum. Als er nicht weit vom Raum entfernt war, vernahm er das Schreien eines Babys. Er betrat den Raum und sah seine Frau Ayame mit einem kleinen Baby im Arm, dass nun eingeschlafen war.

„Hallo Liebster, ich hoffe ich habe dir keine Sorgen bereitet," sprach sie zu ihm und lächelte,"Willst du deinen Sohn mal auf den Arm nehmen, Sotara?".

Sotara trat näher zu seiner Geliebten und sagte:„Mein Sohn. Ich nehme ihn gerne mal auf den Arm."

„Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt, Liebster?" fragte Ayame.

„Ja, dass habe ich," sagte er,"Willkommen auf der Welt, Inu-no-Taisho!".

In diesem Augenblick öffnete Inutaisho seine schönen goldenen Augen und begann auch zu lachen.

Und so begann die Geschichte eines Yokais der im späteren Verlauf der Zeit zu einer wahren Legende wurde.

Die Menschen sind wie wir!

Sechs Jahre später, nach Inutaishos Geburt, nach dem Tod seiner Mutter Ayame wurde sein Leben sehr verändert. Sein Vater wurde nachdem Tod seiner Mutter viel strenger mit seinem Sohn. Er hat sogar begonnen ihn für jeden kleinen Fehler, denn er macht, zu bestrafen und anzuschreien.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MIT MENSCHENKINDERN ZU SPIELEN, SIE SIND NICHT DIE UNSEREN. ALSO ERKLÄRE MIR SOHN, WARUM?" schrie er ihn mal wieder an.

Inutaisho versuchte seinem Vater zu erklären warum:

„**Du Papa, weißt du ich spiele lieber mit Menschen, weil sie viel netter sind und ihnen lustigere Spiele einfallen, als einem Yokai meines Alters."** erzählte der kleine Prinz.

KLATSCH!

Dieses Geräusch halte im ganzen Schloss. Inutaisho saß auf den Boden und hielt sich die Wange. Sein Vater stand über ihm und war böse auf ihn.

„**ICH HASSE DICH, DU BIST RICHTIG GEMEIN, WARUM HAST DU MICH GESCHLAGEN? PAPA!" **schrie er weinend zu seinem Vater auf. Einige Minuten später war er bei Dayatora und erzählte ihm was vor 20 Minuten passiert war.

„**Dayatora! Mein Papa ist total gemein zu mir gewesen", **sagte der kleine Inutaisho weinend,**"Und dann hat er mich geschlagen und war böse mit mir. Aber warum? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"**

„Ihr tragt eigentlich nicht wirklich Schuld, mein Prinz. Es ist nur, Oyakata-sama sieht die Menschen nicht als unseres Gleichen an." erklärte Dayatora dem jungen Prinzen.

„**Aber ich finde die Menschen sind wie wir! Ihnen fehlen vielleicht unsere Kräfte, aber ansonsten sind wir gleich. Papa ist im Unrecht! Warum versteht mein Papa das nicht, Dayatora?"** fragte der Kleine.

„Ich verstehe euch, Prinz. Und übrigens nennt mich Day, von nun ankönnt ihr mich alles fragen was ihr wollt." sagte Day.

„**Okay, Day. Das wird bestimmt immer lustig mit dir. Ha ha!" **freute sich der junge Yokai.

Von da an waren Day und Inutaisho gute Freunde, die sich blind vertrauten.

Gute Taten bewirken viel!

In den letzten 16 Jahren die vergangen waren, wurde aus dem kleinen Jungen ein erwachsener junger Mann. Inu-taisho hatte entschieden seine Kräfte nicht gegen, sondern für die Menschen einzusetzen. Sein Vater war darüber natürlich nicht erfreut.

„MEIN SOHN, WAS SOLL DEN DIESER UNFUG DEN DU HIER VERANSTALTEST? DU WIRST BALD MEIN NACHFOLGER SEIN, EIN LORD, BENIMM DICH ENTSPRECHEND!". Versuchte der alte Yokai seinem Sohn verständlich zu machen.

„**Ich weiß! Ich weiß! Vater. Ich freue mich ja darauf einmal über das Land zu herrschen, aber ich werde den Menschen helfen. NICHT SO WIE DU!" **sagte Inutaisho seinem Vater.

Er ließ ein Knurren aus seiner Kehle in Richtung seines Vaters klingen. Sein Vater war über die ruppige Art seines Sohnes nicht wirklich erfreut.

„WAS SOLL DAS? Knurr mich gefälligst nicht an. Ich bin immerhin dein Vater, Inutaisho!"

„**DAS IST MIR SCHEIß EGAL! ICH BIN KEIN KIND MEHR, ICH KANN SELBST ENTSCHEIDEN WAS ICH MACHE. IMMERHIN BIN ICH ERWACHSEN!" **schrie er seinen Vater an und ging so schnell er konnte, um den Raum, in dem er noch vor einer Sekunde mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte, zu verlassen.

Als er auf dem Gang, der zu seinem Zimmer führte, auf Dayatora traf. Fragte dieser was mit seinem Herrn und Freund los ist.

„Was ist mit euch los, Prinz? Hattet ihr wieder Streit mit eurem Vater?!"

„**Ja? Das habe ich! Woher weißt du das? Zum Teufel bist du ein Hellseher?" **fragte dieser seinen Freund verblüfft.

„Nein, nein Herr … ich meine Prinz! Ah ha ha." sagte dieser.

„**Bitte Day, hör auf mich immer Prinz zu nennen. Das ist mir zu Formalitär. Nennt mich Inutaisho."** sagte Inutaisho Day.

„OK, das mache ich gerne. Inutaisho. Ach da fällt mir ein das ihr bald heiraten werdet!" erzählte Day.

„**WAS?"**

Das muss eine große Überraschung für den werdenden Lord gewesen sein.

Die Lady des Westens!

Im letzten Kapitel erfuhr der junge Prinz, dass er bald heiraten soll. Das muss ein ziemlicher Schock für den Daiyokai gewesen sein! Vor allem weiß er nicht wer seine Braut sein soll?

„**WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, DAY? WARUM WERDE ICH BALD HEIRATEN UND VOR ALLEM WEN?" **fragte Inutaisho schreiend Day, der allerdings recht erschrocken auf seinen Freund blickte.

-Was soll ich ihm denn jetzt sagen- dachte Day, -Die Wahrheit ist am besten, also sage ich sie ihm- der Entschluss steht für den Inuyokai fest. Er würde seinem Freund die Wahrheit sagen.

„Euer Vater möchte euch, als bevorstehende Zeremonie als neuer Lord der westlichen Länder, mit einer Prinzessin verheiraten. Ihr Name ist Inu-no-Kami – Prinzessin des blauen Mondes und eure zukünftige Frau."

Inutaisho stach sich mit seinen eigenen Klauen in die Handfläche so das Blut auf den Boden tropfte und biss sich auf die Lippe so das auch diese blutete.

„**WIE KANN ES MEIN VATER NUR WAGEN, MICH EINFACH ZU VERHEIRATEN. DEM WERDE ICH DIE LEVITEN LESEN!" **sagte Inutaisho zu Day und ging wieder zurück in den Thronsaal.

„Ah, da kommt ja der zukünftige Lord des Schlosses des blauen Mondes. Freust du dich schon auf deine Hochzeit, mein Sohn!" sagte Sotara.

„**Ich möchte aber nicht! Du kannst nicht einfach über mein Leben entscheiden oder wen ich heirate, Vater." **sagte Inutaisho.

Gerade als der Daiyokai seinem Vater die Meinung sagen wollte, kam jemand durch das Eingangstor. Es war die Prinzessin des blauen Mondes, Lady Inu-no-Kami. Die weibliche Inuyokai ging geradeaus auf den alten Lord und den jungen Prinzen zu.

„Seid gegrüßt Oyakata-sama und auch ihr Inutaisho-sama. Ich freue mich über meinen Besuch auf dem Schloss des blauen Mondes." sagte Inu-no-Kami sehr freundlich.

Heirat und Familie!

Mit heruntergefallener Kinnlade starrte der Daiyokai die Prinzessin an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, fängt er sich wieder und begrüßt die angekom-mende Prinzessin, wie es sich für einen Prinzen gehört.

„**Herzlich Willkommen, Lady Inu-no-Kami. Ich hoffe ihr werdet einen angenehmen Aufenthalt haben." **

„Das ist sehr höflich von euch, Inutaisho-sama. Darüber hinaus könnt ihr mich Inukami nennen, Prinz." sagte die Prinzessin, um die Höflichkeit des Prinzen zu erwidern.

Die Prinzessin machte sich auf in ihre Gemächer und verabschiedete sich von Vater und Sohn, die noch im Thronsaal standen.

„Hör zu, Sohn. Wenn du sie nicht heiratest, dann wirst du niemals Lord dieses Landes, verstehst du mich!" sagte Sotara streng.

„**Ja, ich verstehe. Vater!" **sagte Inutaisho.

Er ging auf das was sein Vater ihm sagte ein, aber er wusste das er nicht wirklich glücklich werden würde. Aber um keine Probleme mit seiner künftigen Gefährtin oder seinen zukünftigen Kindern zu haben, würde er seine Freude vortäuschen. Immer, wenn er genervt von seinem Vater war, ging er nach Osten zu den heißen Quellen um sich zu entspannen. Einen Tag später wurde die Hochzeit vom neuen Lord des Westens Inu-no-Taisho und der Lady des Westens Inu-no-Kami vorbereitet. In seinen Gemächern wird Inutaisho für die bevorstehende Hochzeit neu Eingekleidet, mit Rüstung, einem Obi, band seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und einem Bandi als Umhang. Am Abend wurden die beiden getraut.

„Ja, ich will." sagte Inukami, die neue Lady der westlichen Länder.

„**Ja, ich will." **sagte Inutaisho, der neue Lord der westlichen Länder, allerdings nicht so erfreut wie seine Ge-fährtin.

700 Jahre später war Inutaisho mit seinem Sohn Sesshomaru, denn er nach seinem Vater Sotara benannt hat, auf Erkundung durch das Land. Dabei fasste er einen Gedanken, der der Wahrheit entsprach:

**-Es tut mir leid mein Sohn, Sesshomaru. Aber ich liebe deine Mutter nicht und ich kann sie einfach nicht lieben. Vergib mir.-**

Das erste Treffen!

Es ist Winter in den japanischen Ländern und viele Menschen- und Yokaikinder freuen sich über den Schnee und spielen vergnügt. Von seinem Schloss aus beobachtete Lord Inutaisho die spielenden Kinder und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

„**Sesshomaru! Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir früher zusammen, als du noch klein warst, Schneemänner gebaut und Schneeballschlachten gemacht haben." **sagte er lachend zu seinem Sohn.

„Ja, verehrter Vater. Das hat immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht!", antwortete Sesshomaru,"Hey Vater, wo geht ihr den jetzt hin?"

„**Ich gehe nur noch mal auf Patrouille, es wird in ein paar Minuten einen Schneesturm geben. Und deshalb möchte ich das jetzt noch erledigen. Sag deiner Mutter das ich bald zurück bin." **antwortete der Daiyokai seinem Sohn.

Er zog einen Umhang aus Gras über den Kopf, um sich vor dem Schneefall zu schützen. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde eine Kutsche von zehn Wachen, zu einem Schloss im Westen begleitet. In der Kutsche saß eine Prinzessin namens Izayoi. Sie soll zu dem Schloss, zudem sie begleitet wurde, den Schlossherrn heiraten. Einer der Wachmänner ritt näher zur Kutsche, bis er seine Herrin sah:

„Es wird von Minute zu Minute kälter. Wollt ihr vielleicht einen Mantel, um euch vor der Kälte zu schützen. Lady Izayoi." die Prinzessin nickte.

Wie es Inutaisho vorher gesagt hatte, begann nach wenigen Minuten ein Schneesturm zu toben. Die Wachen hielten der Kälte nicht stand.

„_Es ist so kalt", _sagte die Prinzessin,_"ich glaube das war es für mich, ich werde hier sterben." _

Vor Kälte zitternd sah sie in die Ferne und erkannte das sich eine fremde Person ihrer Position näherte. Als diese Person vor ihr stand, bemerkte Izayoi das es ein wunderschöner Mann ist.

„_Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr von mir?" _fragte sie ängstlich.

„**Ich heiße Inutaisho! Und ich möchte euch vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren, Lady!" **sagte er freundlich und lächelte sie an.

Die schönste Nacht des Lebens!

Die Prinzessin starrte ihren wunderschönen Retter an. Als sie plötzlich vor Schreck die Augen weitete, weil sie erkannte wer und was da vor ihr stand.

„_BLEIBT WEG VON MIR!", _schrie sie ihn an,_"IHR … IHR SEID EIN UNGEHEUER, … EIN YOKAI!"_, sagte sie,_"Werdet ihr mich jetzt töten und auffressen?"_

Inutaisho sah die junge Frau, die zitternd vor ihm saß, ziemlich erstaunt an. Er verstand nicht warum sie so große Angst vor ihm hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis er direkt in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen blickte und sie in seine goldenen Augen sehen konnte.

_-Was ist das für ein Gefühl das ich gerade fühle?,- _dachte Izayoi, -_Mein Herz es schlägt so schnell, wenn ich in seine Augen blicke?-_

Noch während sie ihn ansah, nahm auch Inutaisho dieses Gefühl in seinem Herzen war. Er und sie sahen sich noch eine Zeit lang so an und konnten gegenseitig bei dem anderen merken wie sie rot wurden. Um die Stille des Schneesturms zu brechen, begann der junge Lord das Wort zu ergreifen.

„**Beruhigt euch, Lady. Ich werde euch nicht töten, geschweige den fressen. So etwas mache ich nicht, ich bin auf der Seite der Menschen. Ich möchte euch retten, damit ihr hier nicht sterbt." **sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihr.

„**Steht auf, Prinzessin. Ich bringe euch zum Schloss."**

„_Ich danke euch! Ich komme gerne mit euch." _sagte sie dankbar.

„**Nennt mich Inutaisho, Lady Izayoi." **sagte der Daiyokai, um die Höflichkeit zu erwidern.

„_In Ordnung, Inutaisho-sama." _antwortete sie lächend.

Der Lord half ihr hoch und sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung des Schlosses wo die Prinzessin erwartet wurde. Nach einigen Kilometern war Izayoi sehr erschöpft und Inutaisho nahm sie hoch auf den Rücken, um sie den restlichen Weg zum Schloss zu tragen. Auf diese Weise konnte sie sich etwas ausruhen.

„**Izayoi-sama? Warum möchtet ihr so unbedingt zu diesem Schloss im Westen?" **fragte er die Prinzessin, um dafür zu sorgen das die Zeit etwas schneller vergeht.

Die junge Prinzessin öffnete die Augen und blickte den Yokai noch eine kurze Zeit lang an, bevor sie antwortete:

„_Ich sollte dort hingebracht werden, um mit dem Sohn des Schlossherrn verheiratet zu werden. Und das gegen meinen Willen."_

„**Ich verstehe, solche Bastarde." **sagte Inutaisho um seinen Ärger über diese Sachen Wort zu verleihen.

Den dieser Frau soll das gleiche geschehen genau wie mit ihm, sie soll Zwangs verheiratet verstand sie sehr gut und auch ihre Gefühle. Nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch kamen sie auf einen großen Berg, wo er das Schloss ihres Verlobten sehen konnte, an.

„**Wacht auf Izayoi-sama. Wir sind da, also wacht auf ihr Schlafmütze."** sagte der Daiyokai zu der noch schlafenden Prinzessin auf seinem Rücken.

Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete,sah sie die wunderschönen goldenen Augen ihres Retters und stieg von seinem Rücken.

„_Hier trennen sich unsere Wege! Dann heißt es nun Abschied nehmen." _sagte Izayoi traurig in Richtung des Yokai und begann zu weinen.

„**Weint nicht Izayoi-sama. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch immer besuchen werde. Doch wir müssen uns an einem geheimen Ort treffen. In Ordnung." **sagte Inutaisho lächelnd.

Die Prinzessin nickte freundlich und wischte sich die Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel ab. Darüber hinaus wusste sie auch warum er vorschlug sich an einem geheimen Ort zu treffen. Da er ein Yokai ist, würde er von den Wachen getötet. Einen Monat später trafen sich Izayoi und Inutaisho bei ihrem geheimen Ort, der ein verstecktes Haus im Wald ist, um sich einen schönen Tag zu machen.

„**Was haltet ihr davon mit mir zu den heißen Quellen im Osten zu gehen Izayoi?" **fragte er die junge Frau.

Izayoi hatte sich währenddessen bei ihm eingehackt und lächelte ihn an.

„_Sehr gerne, Inutaisho. Das macht bestimmt Spaß!" _sagte sie lächelnd.

Nach zwei Stunden Fußmarsch waren die beiden bei der heißen Quelle. Dort angekommen zogen sie sich vorein-ander aus ohne das sie sich schämten.

„**Und wie findet ihr die Erholung in den heißen Quellen? Izayoi!" **fragte der junge Lord.

Die Prinzessin saß neben ihm und hatte sich an seine Brust gelehnt.

„_Es ist wundervoll, Inutaisho und es ist so wohltuend," _sie schwieg einige wenige Minuten lang, bis sie wieder etwas sagte:

„_Ich muss euch etwas sagen.", _fing sie ihren Satz an,_"Ich liebe euch von ganzem Herzen, Inutaisho."_ beendete sie ihren Satz.

Der Daiyokai schaute sie ganz Überrascht an, lächelte aber dann und antwortete ihr:

„**Ich liebe euch auch, Izayoi."**

Die beiden waren überglücklich und um dies am besten damit zu zeigen: sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich!

Einige Stunden später. Die beiden waren zu ihrem geheimen Ort zurückgekehrt. Im Haus wurde es sehr still, bis die beiden damit begonnen hatten sich zu küssen und langsam sich gegenseitig auch auszogen.

Je mehr sie sich berührten und küssten, umso mehr wuchs das Verlangen zueinander. Inutaisho berührte zärtlich ihre Brust, führte seine Hand langsam entlang ihres Bauches bis hin zu ihrem Intimbereich.

Womit beide nur noch mehr in Stimmung und bis zum Höhepunkt ihres liebens kamen, und um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Auch wenn der Daiyokai im Moment nach seinem Instinkt sich bewegte und handelte, wusste er das er viel sanfter mit ihr umgehen musste, da ein Mensch keineswegs so stark war wie ein Yokai. Deshalb ging er sehr vorsichtig mit ihr um. Sowohl Izayoi als auch Inutaisho fühlten sich nach ihrem Lieben vollkommen frei, so wie sie sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatten.

Der nächste Morgen. Die Sonne stand nun am Himmel als Inutaisho von ihren warmen Strahlen geweckt wurde. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Izayoi, die Frau die er aus tiefster Seele liebte, schlief noch tief und fest an ihn gekuschelt. Er dachte auch an die tolle Nacht zusammen mit ihr allein.

„**Wach auf, meine Liebe, es ist bereits morgen." **flüsterte er seiner Geliebten ins Ohr.

Izayoi öffnete nun auch die Augen und schaute ihn genau an:

„_Schönen guten morgen, Liebster!" _flüsterte sie ebenfalls.

„_**Dies war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens! Hm? Ha aha ha!" **_sagten beide gleichzeitig und lachten.

Sie zogen sich an und gingen zügig zurück zum Schloss. Auf dem Berg verabschiedeten sie sich und küssten sich noch mal mit einem schönen Gedanken an letzter Nacht.

Eine unerwartete Überraschung!

Ein Monat später. Die Prinzessin ist mit der Familie des jungen Schlossherrn gerade beim Essen, als die junge Frau plötzlich vom Boden aufstand und in ihr Zimmer rannte. Der junge Herr namens Takemaru ging Izayoi nach, weil er sich um seine zukünftige Frau sorgen machte.

„Izayoi-sama, geht es euch nicht gut? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?" fragte er besorgt:

„_Ja, bitte holt einen Arzt," _sagte Izayoi mit einer stöh-nenden Stimme,_"Mir ist schlecht, ich fühle mich nicht gut!"_

Nach einer Stunde kam der Arzt im Schloss an und untersuchte die Prinzessin. Wenige Minuten später nach der Untersuchung ging er zum Lord des Schlosses.

„Herr, es scheint so als ist die junge Prinzessin schon seit einem Monat mit einem Baby schwanger!" sagte der Dorfarzt den Anwesenden des Schlosses.

„SIE IST SCHWANGER!"

Die Prinzessin sitzt mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen in ihrem Zimmer und hörte dem Gerede der anderen zu.

_-Ich … ich bin schwanger, aber … aber wie bin ich den …- _dachte die junge Frau, als ihr einfiel wie sie es geworden ist, -_Inutaisho! Unsere gemeinsame Nacht! Ich bin von dir schwanger geworden, wie schön. Ich werde ein Kind von dir, neues Leben, zur Welt bringen.- _über diese Nachricht war Izayoi so glücklich, dass sie zu weinen begann.

Nachdem alle schliefen, schlich Izayoi sich aus dem Schloss. In der Nähe eines Sees wartete sie auf ihren Geliebten, um ihm die tolle Neuigkeit zu überbringen. Als er sie sah, lief er sofort zu ihr.

„**Was ist los? Geht es dir gut, Izayoi?" **fragte er besorgt.

„_Inutaisho, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Ich bin schwanger und das von dir, Geliebter." _sagte sie ihm.

Der Yokai war über die Antwort seiner Gefährtin sehr überrascht.

„**Ist das wahr, du bist … schwanger. Das ist wunderbar. Ich bin so glücklich, Izayoi."**

„_Ich auch." _sagte Izayoi.

Inutaisho nahm seine Geliebte in die Arme und war über das alles unglaublich glücklich. Auch Izayoi lächelte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, zum Ende küssten sie sich.

Ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis!

Einige Wochen nachdem Izayoi von Inutaisho schwanger geworden ist, hat sie es vor jedem geheim gehalten, dass der wahre Vater des Babys ein Yokai ist. Mittlerweile ist ihr Bauch schon etwas dicker geworden und immer wenn das Baby tritt oder sich bewegt, beginnt sie zu lächeln, legt sich in ihrem Zimmer ins Bett, legt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, fühlt und redet mit dem Baby. Am Abend des nächsten Tages trifft sie auf Takemaru, der sie etwas bestimmtes Fragen will:

„Izayoi-sama, ich habe eine Frage an euch. Ist dieses Kind wirklich von mir?"

„_Warum fragt ihr das, Takemaru-sama?" _

_Was soll ich ihm den jetzt bloß sagen! Ich kann ihm ja nicht sagen das das Baby nicht von ihm ist, sondern von einem Yokai. Die einzige Möglichkeit ist … zu Lügen. _dachte sie.

Izayoi hatte sich dazu entschieden ihren Verlobten anzulügen, was das Baby und dessen wahren Vater betrifft.

„Prinzessin? Bekomme ich vielleicht eine Antwort von euch, bezüglich meiner Frage von vorhin." sagte Takemaru und riss Izayoi somit aus ihren Gedanken.

„_Hm … Takemaru hört zu … das Baby, dass ich in mir trage, ist von euch. Also macht euch keine Sorgen, Herr." _gab sie ihm schließlich als Antwort.

„Aber ich … ich weiß nicht wann ich euch geschwängert haben sollte?" fragte Takemaru recht verwirrt.

„_An dem Tag wart ihr betrunken, gerade deshalb wisst ihr auch nicht mehr, wann wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Takemaru-sama, also macht euch keine Sorgen." _sagte sie ihm, damit er sie nicht mehr weiter ausfragt.

Damit er sie jetzt nicht noch mal auf ihr Baby anspricht, ging sie zurück in ihre Gemächer. Sie legte sich in ihr Bett, um zu schlafen, doch sie überlegte noch einige Minuten über ihre Situation.

_-Takemaru-sama ist bestimmt Misstrauisch. Ich hoffe nur das ich das Geheimnis bis zur Geburt des Babys hüten kann. Inutaisho … mit ihm sollte ich auch darüber reden, aber der alter Schlossherr sagte er wird mich, seit er weiß das ich schwanger bin, für vier Monate nicht ohne Begleitung irgendwo hingehen lässt.-_

Ein großer Schock für Sesshomaru!

Seit gestern war der Befehl des Schlossherrn aufgehoben und Izayoi konnte wieder allein irgendwo hingehen ohne ständig von Wachen begleitet zu werden. Nun konnte sie sich auch wieder mit Inutaisho treffen. Eine Stunde später ging sie in Richtung ihres geheimen Versteckes, wo sie sich heute treffen wollten.

„Herr! Ich frage mich, warum ihr mich mitgenommen habt?" fragte Day verwirrt.

„**Du sollst mich doch nicht Herr nennen, mein Freund. Ich habe dich heute mitgenommen, weil ich dir jemanden vorstellen möchte, Day." **sagte der Daiyokai zu seinem alten Freund.

„Hm. Und …" wollte er fragen als er plötzlich verstummte, weil er eine junge Frau auf der Anhöhe entdeckte.

Izayoi freute sich als sie ihren Geliebten sah, war aber auch gleichzeitig verwirrt als sie den Fremden neben ihm entdeckte. Überraschter war sie allerdings als sie Inutaisho in Zivil sah, ohne Rüstung und mit offenen Haaren, seine Schwerter hatte er allerdings immer dabei. Und das nur im sie beschützen zu können. Als sie bei ihm an-gekommen ist, umarmten sie sich.

„_Es ist so schön dich wiederzusehen, Geliebter." _sagte sie, während er sie liebevoll umarmte.

„**Es ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen."**

„Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist, Inutaisho. Aber wer ist diese Frau?" fragte Day, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„**Ach ja! Richtig, ihr beide kennt euch ja noch nicht. Also Day. Die ist Izayoi, meine Geliebte. Und, Izayoi. Dies ist Dayatora, mein Kindheitsfreund und Berater." **sagte er.

„Aber Inutaisho. Sie ist eine Menschenfrau." sagte dieser erstaunt.

„**DAS IST DOCH EGAL, DAY. ICH LIEBE SIE." **schrie er den jungen Inuyokai an.

Day verstand seinen Freund, lächelte und nickte zustimmend. Doch gerade als Day Izayoi in ihrer Mitte willkommen heißen will, zuckte sie zusammen und hält sich den Bauch. Erschrocken setzt sich Inutaisho neben sie und sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Auch Day hatte sich ziemlich Erschreckt.

„Izayoi-sama! Was … was ist los mit euch?" fragte Day nervös.

Izayoi versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch sie zuckte erneut zusammen und blieb auf Inutaisho´s Brust liegen.

„_Ich … ich habe starke Schmerzen," _sagte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme, „Mein Bauch schmerzt sehr stark. Was ist los? Es … es ist noch zu früh, dass Baby soll doch noch nicht kommen!"

Day überlegte kurz als ihm einfiel was mit der Geliebten seines Freundes los ist.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen, Izayoi-sama. Das Baby kommt noch nicht. Das sind nur Scheinwehen, diese sollen euch das Gefühl vermitteln, wie sich die eigentlichen Geburtswehen anfühlen. Zur Hälfte jeder Schwangerschaft treten die Scheinwehen auf, dass ist ganz normal." erklärte er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme.

„_Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank, Day-sama. Jetzt wo ich weiß was es ist, schmerzt es nicht mehr so stark." _

Nach einigen Minuten bat Inutaisho Day, dass er wieder zum Schloss zurückkehren soll. Er wollte mit seiner Ge-liebten allein sein.

„**Wie geht es dir denn jetzt, Izayoi." **fragte er immer-noch um sie besorgt.

„_Es geht langsam wieder, Inutaisho. Ein bisschen weh tut es noch, doch nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang … schnell! Deine Hand, dass Baby tritt gerade." _sagte sie dem Daiyokai.

„**Ja, das tut es. Das ist einfach nur unglaublich." **sagte er, als er seine Hand auf Izayois Bauch legte und das Treten des Babys fühlte.

Beide blieben noch eine Zeit lang zusammen nebeneinander so sitzen, ohne zu merken, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

-Deshalb warst du nie zuhause oder ständig unterwegs! Und ich habe die diese Lügen auch noch geglaubt! Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du nur Mutter verraten? Wie konntest du nur mich, deinen eigenen Sohn, verraten, verehrter Vater?- dachte der junge Sesshomaru.

-Und dann auch noch mit einer niederen Menschenfrau ein Kind zu zeugen. Du mieses Arschloch. Warum … warum hast du uns verraten? Ich hasse dich!-

Blind vor Wut rannte Sesshomaru durch den Wald und jeder Baum oder Yokai der ihm im Weg stand wurde er-barmungslos vernichtet. Der junge Yokaiprinz rannte zurück zum Schloss und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein. Einige Stunden später hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters der wieder zurückgekehrt ist.

-Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß mit deiner niederen Menschenfrau. Ich hasse dich aus tiefster Seele- sagte er innerlich.

Ärger in der Familie!

Im letzten Kapitel hatte Sesshomaru von der Liebe seines Vater zu einer Menschenfrau erfahren und war darüber nicht sehr erfreut. Aus diesem Grund hatte der junge Prinz sich dazu entschlossen seinen Vater zu hassen und herauszufinden warum er seine Familie verraten hat.

„Verehrter Vater ich muss … ich muss mit euch reden." begann er seinen Satz" Ich … mir ist aufgefallen das du seit einigen Monaten immer mitten in der Nacht zurückgekommen bist. Und … und ich wollte fragen, warum?" beendete er seinen Satz.

„**Ich hatte bisher immer viel zu tun gehabt, deshalb kam ich immer so spät zurück." **antwortete der Daiyokai zu seinem Sohn.

Sesshomaru schaute seinen Vater an.

-Wie kann er nur? Wie kann er nur lügen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das ist einfach nur unglaubwürdig, ich hasse dich!- dachte er, mit einem verachtenden Gefühl in Herzen gegen seinen Vater.

Er drehte sich um und ging aus den Gemächern seines Vater und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Später begegnete er Dayatora von dem er wusste, dass Day gut mit seinem Vater befreundet ist.

Vielleicht kann ich ihn fragen, was mit meinem Vater los ist oder warum er so oft weg ist. dachte er.

„Seit gegrüßt, Prinz. Wie geht es euch heute?" fragte er.

„Nicht so gut, Dayatora. Ich muss euch etwas fragen? Hat mein verehrter Vater irgendein Geheimnis?"

Day weitete vor Erstaunen die Augen und blickte den auf eine Antwort wartenden Sesshomaru an, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ging Inutaisho dazwischen.

„**SESSHOMARU"**

„**ES REICHT JETZT ENDGÜLTIG! HÖR AUF JEDEN ÜBER MICH AUSZUFRAGEN! BESONDERS MEINEN FREUND DAY! DAS THEMA IST HIERMIT BEENDET UND DU WIRST NIE WIEDER DARÜBER REDEN ODER FRAGEN STELLEN! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN, SOHN!"** schrie er Sesshomaru an, der daraufhin vor seinem Vater zurückwich.

Er nickte nur ohne etwas zu sagen und ging auf den Vorschlag seines Vaters ein.

Der letzte Kampf einer Legende!

Seit weiteren fünf Monaten redeten Inutaisho und Sesshomaru nicht mehr miteinander, da sein Vater immer noch spät am Abend zurückkam, wusste er das sein Vater sich immer noch mit der Menschenfrau traf. Von Izayoi bekam er Nachrichten von einem Botenfalken und das seit mehreren Monaten. In der letzten Botschaft stand, dass der alte Schlossherr sie, weil das Baby bald zur Welt kommen soll, nicht mehr aus dem Schloss lässt. Das verstand er gut und sie können sich immer noch Nachrichten schicken. Doch im Moment gab es bei den Silberklippen, im Nordwesten des Landes, Probleme. Denn ein Drachenyokai wütet dort und er wurde gebeten ihn zu vernichten. Er nahm die Bitte an und versprach ihn zu erledigen.

„Wir danken euch sehr, verehrter Herr. Dieser Yokai bedroht das Dorf schon seit langen, hoffentlich hört das Dank euch jetzt auf. Wir werden sie reich entlohnen." sprach der Dorfoberste.

„**Ich werde auch ohne Bezahlung den Yokai erledigen, denn dies ist meine Aufgabe. Also bitte! Keine Be-zahlung!" **antwortete Inutaisho mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Wenige Minuten später machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Silberklippen, um den Drachenyokai zu vernichten. Die Dorfbewohner und der Dorfoberste waren über die Antwort des Lordes recht verwirrt.

„Warum meint ihr wollte er kein Geld"

„Keine Ahnung, warum fragst du mich?"

„Egal! Er ist auch ein Yokai, wenn der Drachenyokai erledigt ist, wird bestimmt er uns bedrohen."

„Ja, besser sie töten sich gegenseitig. Dann haben wir keine Probleme mehr." wurde im Hintergrund geflüstert und gemunkelt.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch erreichte er die Silberklippen. Als er die Schlucht betrat war deutlich zu merken das hier ein Yokai wütete. Dies war leicht daran zu deuten, denn überall lagen Knochen von Menschen, kein Vogel war zu hören und überall waren Spuren der Zerstörung. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der Himmel heller und das knistern einer Blitzes war zu hören. In letzter Sekunde konnte Inutaisho dem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt aus-weichen.

„**Few. Das war eine knappe Sache. Aber? Wo kam diese Attacke bloß her?" **fragte er sich.

„AHAHAHA, erstaunlich das du kleiner Köter meiner Attacke ausgewichen bist. HA HAHA!" hörte man eine Stimme, die sich über den Daiyokai lustig macht.

„**Was … was soll das? Wer bist du und warum tyrannisierst du das Dorf im Nordwesten?" **schrie der Yokai in die Schlucht.

„HA HA. Ich bin Ryukossei. Und das Dorf quäle ich nur, weil es in unserer Natur liegt oder liebst du es nicht die Menschen zu quälen!?" fragte der riesige Drache.

„**NEIN" „ICH STEHE AUF SEITEN DER MENSCHEN, DESHALB QUÄLE ICH SIE NICHT! ICH BIN INU NO TAISHO, DAIYOKAI UND LORD DER WESTLICHEN LÄNDER! UND ICH WERDE DICH VERNICHTEN!"** sagte er laut und deutlich.

Der Drache ließ ein lautes Knurren aus seiner Kehle erklingen und speit eine Blitzkugel in seine Richtung. Inutaisho wich auch diesem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit aus. Ryukossei wurde daraufhin nur noch wütender.

„**Jetzt dreht der Arsch komplett durch. Unglaublich!"**

**-Am besten verwende ich Tessaiga und das Kaze no Kizu, dann ist die Sache schnell erledigt-** dachte er.

Doch zuerst musste er weiter den Angriffen ausweichen und auf den richtigen Moment für den Gegenangriff ab-warten.

„Oyakata-sama! Was tut ihr den hier?" fragte eine fremde Stimme.

„**MYOGA"**, sagte er überrascht,**"Was machst du hier, sonst rennst du doch immer gleich weg?"**

„Nun ja, ich wollte … OYAKATA-SAMA PASST AUF DIE KRALLEN DES DRACHEN!" schrie der Flohyokai zu seinem Herrn.

Doch er konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen, die Klauen des Drachen trafen ihn und fügten ihm eine tödliche Wunde zu.

„Oh nein, Oyakata-sama. Habt ihr starke Schmerzen?"

„**Nein. Jetzt reichts ich mach den mit…"**

„Ihr könnt ihn mit der Wunde des Windes nicht töten, ihr müsst ihn versiegeln!"

„**Ach so. Gut dann Versiegle ich ihn."**

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte Inutaisho den Drachen versiegelt und machte sich zurück auf den Heimweg. Denn er wusste heute Nacht wird etwas passieren für das er den Rest seiner Kraft noch benötigen wird. An einem Strand starrte er den Vollmond an, während hinter ihm Sesshomaru erschien

Das Geheimnis wird gelüftet und das Ende einer Legende!

An einem nahegelegenen Strand standen Inutaisho und Sesshomaru im Licht des Vollmondes. Der Lord der west-lichen Länder wurde im Kampf gegen Ryukossei tödlich verwundet, dass Blut seiner Verletzung tropfte auf den am Boden liegenden Schnee.

„Wollt ihr wirklich gehen, verehrter Vater?" fragte Sesshomaru.

„**Willst du mich etwa aufhalten, Sesshomaru?"** bekam er als Antwort von seinem Vater.

„Ich möchte euch nicht aufhalten, aber bevor ihr geht, übergebt mir zuerst die beiden Reizzähne Soùnga und Tessaiga."

„**Und wenn ich sage, ich gebe sie dir nicht. Wirst du mich dann, deinen eigenen Vater, töten?" **sagte er.

„**Warum verlangt es dich immer nach größerer Macht?"**

„Mein Schicksal beruft mich zur Herrschaft. Macht ist das Mittel mit dem ich dazu gelangen werde."

„**Herrschaft!" „Sage mir, Sesshomaru! Hast du jemanden zu Beschützen?" **fragte Inutaisho seinen Sohn.

„Jemanden zu beschützen?", wiederholte er die Worte seines Vaters, „Ich, Sesshomaru beschütze niemanden."

Gerade als Sesshomaru anfangen wollte gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen, verwandelte sich dieser in seine wahre Gestalt. Währenddessen standen vor dem Schloss, im Südwesten des Landes, ein Heer von Kriegern, Exorzisten und anderen für den Kampf gegen einen Yokai bereit. Der Samurai Takemaru ging in Richtung des Geburtsraumes seines Schlosses. In diesem Raum lag Izayoi, sie atmete stärker als sonst und hat auch starke Schmerzen.

„_Ha, huff. Liebster."_ sagte sie mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

Am Eingang des Weges zu diesem Raum wartete eine etwas ältere Dienerin, als sie den jungen Herrn sah, sagte sie:

„Bitte wartet, Takemaru-sama. Die Prinzessin liegt gerade in den Wehen."

„Die Prinzessin trägt nur das Kind eines Ungeheuers, darauf darf ich keine Rücksicht nehmen." sprach er.

„Männer dürfen diesen Ort nicht betreten."

Takemaru ging zur alten Frau und hob seine Lanze.

„TAKEMARU-SAMA!?" rief die alte Frau.

Unterdessen spring Inutaisho über den Kopf seines Sohnes, aus seiner Wunde auf der rechten Seite seiner Brust tropfte erneut Blut und er rannte in Richtung des Schlosses. Als er im dunklem des Waldes verschwunden war, halten die Worte seines Vaters immer noch in seinem Kopf.

**-Sesshomaru. Hast du jemanden zu Beschützen.-**

„Sinnlos" sagte er dazu.

Mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit rannte Inutaisho durch den Wald. Myoga, der sich auf den Rücken seines Herrn geschlichen hatte, versuchte ihm auszureden weiter zu laufen.

„Dies ist unvernünftig! So wartete doch Oyakata-sama! Die Wunden die euch Ryokossei im Kampf zugefügt hat, sind noch nicht verheilt!"

„**Das ist mir egal! Ich kann nicht riskieren sie zu verlieren!"**,sagte er zu Myoga, ohne darauf zu hören, was dieser ihm sagte, **„Außerdem bleibt mir selbst nicht mehr viel Zeit!"**

„OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Vor dem Raum angekommen, blieb Takemaru stehen und schaute hoch zum Mond - der mittlerweile zu Verschwinden begann.

„Eine Mondfinsternis! Eine würdige Nacht ein Ungeheuer zu vernichten." sagte er und ging hinein.

Er setzte sich neben ein mit Vorhängen verschleiertes Bett. Die Prinzessin hatte Takemaru bemerkt, fragte aber trotzdem nochmal nach.

„_Wer … wer ist da?"_ sagte sie mit zitternde Stimme.

„Ich bin es Takemaru." sagte er.

„_Takemaru! Gott sei Dank euch geht es gut. Bitte sammelt die Krieger und verlasst das Schloss so schnell ihr könnt … niemand kann es mit ihm aufnehmen … niemand mit meinem Liebsten."_

„Izayoi-sama! Ich habe euch immer aufs allerhöchste bewundert, auch dann noch als ihr euch von einem Unge-heuer bezaubern und beschlafen ließt!" sagte er, innerlich schwer gekränkt und stieß mit der Lanze zu.

„_AH!"_

„Meine Gefühle für euch haben sich nie verändert, Izayoi-sama." sprach er und verließ den Raum.

Izayoi hörte nun das Heulen ihres Geliebten, schaute hinaus und hob die Hand zum Mond hoch. Draußen stand Inutaisho auf der Anhöhe, über dem Schloss, und heulte in Richtung des Mondes.

**-Izayoi! Ich komme jetzt zu dir.-**

Kurz nach diesem Gedanken war die totale Mondfinsternis eingetreten. Während Takemaru sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Schlosses machten, blieb er auf halben Wege stehen und schaute noch einmal zurück. Plötzlich hörte man vom Eingang aus ein lautes Geräusch.

„HM?"

Die Krieger und Exorzisten am Eingang waren über den Angriff von Inutaisho recht überrascht. Nachdem sich die Staubwolke gelichtet hatte, konnte man ihn genau sehen.

„**KAZE NO KIZU!"**

Da schon einige Krieger bei seinem ersten Angriff erledigt wurden, waren es nun noch mehr. Nach der Attacke mit der Wunde des Windes rannte er weiter. Die dort postierten Bogenschützen schossen auf ihn, auch wenn die Pfeile ihn trafen, war es ihm völlig egal. Er griff erneut an, die Krieger flüchteten zwar konnten seinem Angriff aber nicht mehr ausweichen. Er überquerte den zerstörten Eingang und war im Vorhof des Schlosses.

„**IZAYOI! IZAYOI!"** schrie er und lief weiter.

„Letztendlich bist du doch gekommen, Ungeheuer. Allerdings etwas zu spät!" sagte Takemaru lachend, als er aus dem Schloss kam.

„**WAS?"**

„Ich habe Izayoi-sama an einen Ort geschickt, an dem selbst du sie nicht mehr erreichen kannst, mit meinen eigenen Händen!"

„**VERDAMMT! DU MIESER ABSCHAUM!" **sagte er wütend.

„**ROAR."**

Nachdem das Inutaisho bereits sein Schwert gezogen hatte, zog nun auch Takemaru seine Waffe. Beide rannten aufeinander zu. Inutaisho holte mit dem Schwert aus und traf Takemaru mit voller Wucht. Mit dem Angriff schlug er Takemaru den linken Arm ab und rannte in das Schloss.

„ARGH! BRENNT ALLES NIEDER MITSAMT DIESEM UNGEHEUER, NICHTS DARF ÜBRIG BLEIBEN!" befahl Takemaru.

Die Bogenschützen gehorchten und schossen mit brennenden Pfeilen auf das Schloss. Noch während Inutaisho zu seiner Geliebten eilte, konnte man das Schreien eines Babys hören. Er rannte durch die Wand aus Papier des Geburtsraumes. Während er den verschleierten Vorhang weg hob, sagte er ihren Namen.

„**IZAYOI … Izayoi."**

Er sah das sie nicht mehr am Leben war. Also zog er Tenseiga und sah die Boten des Jenseits.

„**Ich bitte dich, Tenseiga." **

Und mit diesen Worten erledigte er die Boten des Jenseits. Eine Minute danach machte Izayoi die Augen auf, Inutaisho steckte das wieder weg und hängte Izayoi einen feuerfestes Gewand um. In diesen Augenblick kam Takemaru in den Raum. Inutaisho bemerkte ihn sofort, so wie auch Izayoi, und er zog sein drittes und mächtigstes Schwert Soúnga.

„Wenn ich dich Ungeheuer mit mir in die Unterwelt reißen kann, dann sterbe ich ohne reue." sagte Takemaru, als er sich den beiden näherte.

„**Du musst leben!" **sagte Inutaisho zu Izayoi und machte sich zum Kampf bereit.

„_Ah, Geliebter."_ sagte Izayoi.

„**INUYASHA"**

„Was ist das?" fragte Takemaru erstaunt.

„**Der Name des Kindes. Sein Name ist INUYASHA!"**

„_OH! Inuyasha." _wiederholte Izayoi.

„**Ja, und jetzt geh."**

„_Ja."_

Izayoi rannte so schnell sie konnte, währenddessen kämpften Inutaisho und Takemaru noch in dem brennenden Schloss. Einige Sekunden später, als Izayoi eine Anhöhe erreicht hatte, sah sie wie das Schloss zusammen-brach. Inutaisho hatte noch einen Gedanken gefasst, bevor das Dach über ihnen zusammenbrach.

**-Du musst leben, Izayoi! Lebe lang und glücklich, zusammen mit Inuyasha!-**

Auf der Anhöhe stand Izayoi noch eine Zeit lang stehen und dachte an ihren Geliebten. Inuyasha schrie immer noch und Izayoi drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und lächelte. An diesem Tag verlor der große Daiyokai, der Lord der westlichen Länder sein Leben. Womit er zu einer wahren Legende wurde. Genauso wurde an diesem Tag eine neue Legende geboren.


End file.
